Can I survive
by Princess-of-Mars
Summary: When Casey faints during school, her life goes into chaos. surprise, hate, and finding safety become her only reality. set in Junior year, abuse, DASEY, little Lizwin, starts with backstory
1. WTF?

-1Title: Can I survive

Series: Life with Derek

Summary: When Casey faints, her life goes into chaos. surprise, hate, and finding safety become her only reality. set in Junior year, abuse, DASEY, little Lizwin.

Chapters: at least 5

Rating: not sure mostly likely T

Chapter 1: WTF?!?!

Casey woke up to her alarm blaring as she did everyday. Today was different though. She had set her alarm to six o'clock so she was sure she would be able to shower. She was able to shower, get dressed and get out of the bathroom before Derek even woke up.

_Yes! now if I can get breakfast and get the car started before Derek notices._ Casey went down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Baby Raider again?" Nora said as Casey got a bowl and some cereal from the cupboard. "Why this time?"

"Wanted to where something nice." Casey said before taking a bit of cereal. She finished quickly and finished her dishes as Derek came into the kitchen. _Damn._ "hurry up or you aren't getting a ride."

"What are you talking about? I got the keys." Casey laughed at this.

"You mean these." Casey jingled the keys and walked out of the kitchen.

"Give me the keys." Derek demanded as Casey made her way up the stairs.

"No way. These are mine today." Casey responded as she headed for the bathroom. "you better hurry."

"Casey!" Derek ran up the stairs and followed her into the bathroom. "where are they?" Derek said as he made her bend over the sink backwards. Her head was close to the mirror.

"Derek I have to finish my make up." Derek's breaths licked at Casey's lips. _what is he aiming at._

_Now now now! Sam won't ever get his chance. _"Casey…" Derek said in a light voice. "I…I…um."

"What now Derek?" Casey said in a harsher tone than she meant to. _I can't believe this. I have to be dreaming._

" I… I better not have to walk to school." He said before walking out of the bathroom.

Later that morning, right before first bell, Casey was at her locker. "But, soft! what light through yonder window breaks? It is the east, and Casey is the sun" Came a voice from behind her locker. Casey closed the locker and kissed her long time boyfriend Sam. "and this is for you."

"Oh, Sam, I love it, not as much as you though." Casey kissed Sam passionately on the lips.

"So you are coming to my house right?" Sam said excitedly.

"Of course I am Sam. I told you that everyday for three weeks now!" Casey comforted her boyfriend.

"Then I'll see you out front after school?"

"Until then." Casey kissed Sam quickly before heading for her first class. Sam and Casey went through the day like any other, looking forward to the night though. That is how the Derek came to be at her locker right after school.

"Hey Casey," Casey raised an eyebrow at Derek.

"'Hey Casey?' you feeling okay?" Derek nodded, somewhat afraid to answer the question. Casey handed him the keys.

"Casey?" He said softly. "be careful." Casey nodded and turned to leave. "And…" Casey turned back. "Be home by ten."

"Derek it's Friday. My curfew is mid night." Derek nodded.

"Yeah…Yeah, I know but Marti wanted a story…from you."

"Oh."

"Yeah so have fun and try to make it home early." Derek turned and left for detention._ I am not suppose to be like this. Argh! What can I do?_

"Hey Sam, Ready to go?" Casey said as she walked toward her boyfriend.

"Yep." so Casey climbed in his Casey and the sped off toward Sam's house.

Casey returned at 1:00 in the morning. She came in the door slowly and locked it. She headed up to her room and walked in. As she pulled the covers over her head, she heard the door close. Someone's hands pull the cover down.

"WHERE WERE YOU!?" Derek whispered as loud as he could without waking anyone. Derek's eyes softened as he say her face. Tears were streaming down her face and by the look of her bright red nose and puff eyes a long while. "Casey, what…?"

"Nothing." she said in her scratchy voice. She turned away from her but Derek didn't leave.

"Did Sam do something?" He saw Casey flinch. Casey however choice to ignore her step brother. "do you want to help with a cover?"

"I'll just tell them the truth. Me and Sam fell a sleep." Casey said beginning to cry again. Derek was about to touch her shoulder when she pulled the covers up again. Derek sat down on the floor and leaned against the wall, afraid to leave Casey a lone. He began to sing a song he hoped would put her to sleep.

"Hush, little baby, don't say a word.  
Papa's gonna buy you a mockingbird

And if that mockingbird won't sing,  
Papa's gonna buy you a diamond ring

And if that diamond ring turns brass,  
Papa's gonna buy you a looking glass 

And if that looking glass gets broke,  
Papa's gonna buy you a billy goat

And if that billy goat won't pull,  
Papa's gonna buy you a cart and bull

And if that cart and bull fall down,  
You'll still be the sweetest little baby in town" When he was done, tears ran down his face. Casey's slow breathing was a quiet rhythm that Derek listened to. _I will help you Casey…If Sam hurts you I am still here. _"I still love you." Derek yawned as He fell asleep.

_**A/N:**** I do NOT own ****Life With Derek. I do own the plot changes. Remember this is going to turn into a Dasey (Casey/ Derek).**_

_**Basically Derek has an idea of what happens because Sam told him he was hoping to score. Sry that it is short get over it. PLEASE review and tell me what you think, even if you hate it (kidding!).**_


	2. What?

-1Title: Can I survive

Chapter 2: What?!?

Derek woke up to Casey fighting in her covers. "Sam, stop, please." she finally whimpered. Derek rushed to untangle her. Casey slapped at him as he tried to wake her.

"Casey, Casey, it's me, Derek." Derek said softly. Casey's eyes shot open and she wrapped her arms around her step-brother's neck. Her tears trickled onto the back of his shirt. "It's okay, It was only a dream. Shhhh." Derek said, through her hair. He let her stay in his embarrass until she let go. He helped her back to her bed.

"Is this how it's going to be?" Casey said as Derek pulled the covers up onto her. Derek looked at her with questioning eyes. "You having to wake me up at five in the morning."

"Maybe if you tell me what's bugging you…" Derek said quietly. Casey glared at him.

"You treat me like crap when I get here, ignore me for a year and half and want me to open up?" Casey said angrily. Derek pulled back from her fury, the hurt showing in his eyes. "You scare me to death when I get home and watch me while I sleep!" She hissed. Derek could feel tears welling in his eyes. He walked out of her room, right into Edwin.

"Derek? Man, you look like crap."

"Thanks Ed." Derek said walking around his brother. Derek walked into his room and flopped on his bed. _I am going to kill Sam for what he did to my Casey. Did I just say _my_ Casey? I really do need sleep._

Later that morning, Derek fond Casey waiting for him. "Derek?"

"What?" He responded harshly.

"I'm sorry I woke you." Derek approached her. She they were a mere inch apart, Derek responded.

"The only problem is, your pain is mine too." Derek leaned down and was able to taste Casey's breath. A book dropped down the hall. Casey recoiled into her room and shut the door. "Edwin!" Edwin comes out of his corner.

"Yes."

"My room now!" Derek pointed at his door.

"I'd rather not."

"That wasn't a request. It was a command!" Derek followed his brother into his room. He pushed him onto his computer chair. "What are you doing?"

"I was just going to the bathroom."

"It is…" Derek moved the mouse to see the time on the computer. "8 o'clock. You just went three hours ago." Derek yelled at his brother.

"Actually I was going to see…" Edwin stopped in the middle of his sentence. "you but you weren't in your room so I was heading back to mine."

"Wrong answer again. You were fully dressed from yesterday. What is this really about?"

"Nothing. I just couldn't sleep and wanted to see my bro."

"At FIVE IN THE MORNING!" Derek yelled.

"Don't get mad at me if I was worried about a girl and didn't get any sleep." Derek's mood lightened.

"Girl?" Derek smiled at the 13-year-old. "Finally getting in the game. So what's your problem?"

"Well we get along fine, and we really like each other but it's complicated."

"She dating another guy?" Derek said. "Just slug him and steal the girl."

"No, it's just. Well we kissed a few months ago and ever since then we have to hide. I wish we didn't have to but if anyone found out, we would be dead."

"What did you get her pregnant?" Derek laughed.

"No, but that would be worse." Edwin looked at the floor. "I think we should call it off."

"Do you love her?" Edwin nodded. "Then go for it."

"But everyone will…"

"You shouldn't care if you love someone." Derek said looking directly into Ed's eyes.

"Like you in love with Casey?"

"I am not. We just had a spat last night and I was… apologizsss gags… I was saying s-s-sorry." Edwin laughed. "Get out of here Edwin." Derek said.

Mean while Casey was in her room. Tears streaming on her face, she tried to get the previous night out her mind. She tried to get the dream out of her mind.

_Casey was walking down the street, on her way home from the park. A car pulled up, it was Derek. "Hop in, I am heading home anyway." Casey smiled and jumped in the car. Suddenly Derek stopped the car._

"_Derek why did you…" It wasn't Derek though. It was Sam. Sam lunged at Casey, pinning her to the sit. Sam kissed her feverishly as he traveled down her body with his hands._

"_Sam, please, don't." Casey said quietly as Sam un zipped her pants._

"_But this is mine." Sam said grabbing her waist._

"_Sam, stop, please." He grew multiple different arms that grabbed at Casey while pinning her down._

She heard a knock on her door and wiped away her tears. "Come in." She said, her throat so dry her voice cracked.

"Hey Casey, I need some advise." Lizzy said sitting on Casey's bed. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just a little tired. What do you need?" Casey said in a perky tone.

"Well there's this guy. And when I am with him I feel good. Great actually but," Lizzy ironed the bed spread with her thumbs as she continued. " When I think about 'us' it feels wrong. What should I do?"

"Well do you really like this guy?"

"Yeah I mean we kiss and there are ALWAYS fireworks."

"Then why is it wrong. If you love someone, you stay with them." Casey looked at the ceiling, her eyes filing with tears. "No matter what." Lizzy carefully hugged her sister before getting up.

"Thanks Casey."

"No problem, Liz" Casey said as Lizzy left. She closed the door behind her and walked into Ed. They stared at each other for a way before hugging each other.

"I'm sorry." Liz cried into Edwin. Edwin just held her, rubbing her back. "So what do we do now?" Lizzy said as Edwin gently rubbed of her tears.

"We wait and see what happens." Edwin said , putting an arm around his girlfriend's shoulders. "Wait and see what happens."

_**A/N: **_**I DO ****_NOT_ OWN LIFE WITH DEREK**. I know big gasp. Thanks for the great reviews. Remember to review more. Love you guys up date soon (05-25-2007)


	3. WTH?

-1Title: Can I survive

Chapter 3: WTH!

4 WEEKS LATER:

"Casey, Casey. Wake up!" Derek said nudging her lightly. Casey woke with a start and rubbed her arm.

"Derek!" Casey screamed. "Why did you poke me so hard?" She huffed as the got out of the car.

"I did not." Derek responded. He lifted her sleeve to reveal a dark black and blue spot the size of an apple where Derek had poked her. "Oh my god! When did you get that?"

"Walked into a table." Casey said, yanking the sleeve back down. "You said it yourself: Klutzilla." Casey said roughly heading toward the house. She fell as she walked up the steps. Derek came to her aid immediately.

"You okay?" Derek said helping her up. He finally realized there were bags under her eyes. "Are you having nightmares again?"

"I'm fine." Casey said opening the door.

"Casey is Sam hurting you? Derek asked following her inside and closing the door. Casey stared at Derek for a full minute before responding.

"No, of course not. Why would you care anyway?" Casey said sitting on the couch.

" Cause you haven't really been yourself for almost a month and…" something clicked in Casey before Derek could continue.

"Derek Can you drive me to the store."

"Why?"

"Please just drive me." Derek nodded and they headed out the door.

The next morning at 5, Derek was waiting outside the bathroom door. Casey had entered a half hour ago.

"Casey, What happened?" Derek knocked on the door for the umpteenth time. Casey finally opened the door. She wrapped her arms around Derek. "Casey I…" Derek didn't know how to comfort the girl who was tear straining her shirt.

"Do you think I should tell Sam?" Casey said finally pulling away from Derek ten minutes later.

"He is the father." Derek whispered quietly.

"Derek I can't. This baby shouldn't be." Casey said as Derek helped her back to her room. "This is all Sam's fault! If I was stronger this wouldn't have happened!" Casey cried, Clinging to Derek again.

"What…" Derek swallowed to clear his cracking voice. He fear the answer but need to know. "What did Sam do?" Casey mumbled something into Derek's shoulder. "Can you repeat that please?" Derek whispered. Gently pulling her off him.

"He, … He raped me." Derek's eyes became very dark. "We were making out and he was a little forceful. I thought he was just happy but then…" She trailed off as tears streamed down her face. Derek grabbed her hand softly. "Oh Derek, What can I do? This baby needs a _ good_ father." Casey clung to her brother. _No, not brother, Friend. A really greatly friend._

"Casey Derek said pulling her to sit next to him on her bed. "Do you want to still be with Sam?"

"No but with…" Derek put his fore finger and middle finger to her lips gently. He looked her in the eyes softly as he continued.

"Do you want him to be the father? As the rights, have the child call him Dada?"

"No I don't want him to hurt my child too."

"Are you going to tell Nora?"

"When I have to." Derek lifted her head to rest on his chest as he asked one last question.

"Do you want me to protect you?" Derek knew what she meant as she sobbed into Derek's shirt. _I'll always protect you._ Derek thought as he softly patted her back. "Always."

A/N: sry it's so short add a little writers block.

ALASKA TERROR, SistersGrimm,Kagome854003,ShegoRulez76, Ghostwriter, Spellbound-Mione, blonde sparkles73, Promise-V, lilsis11, Opera Girl1, Picloute: THANKS so much!

Meminenotyou: yes Lizwin is cute and yes Sam did.

KelseyO: yeah I know that it is different from the show but it is a few years later. But thanks anyway!

R/R please


	4. What Now?

Title: Can I survive

Chapter 4: What now?

Liz gasped as she heard her sister say "he raped me." Edwin pulled her close as they listened to the rest of the conversation. Liz reached for the door handle but Edwin pulled her away and into his room.

"What should we do?" Edwin pulled her to sit in his lap.

"We are not going to do anything." Lizzy opened her mouth to argue but edwin stopped her with a kiss. "We are not suppose to know. For know we need to be in the shadow and help them silently."

"You mean like in cogneto."

"Exactly." Liz kissed his cheek and leaned into her protective wall.

"Do you think Derek meant what he said?" Edwin though for a moment, holding Lizzy tighter.

"I do. Remember when Casey was dating that womanizer a few years back." Lizzy nodded remembering Scott, who she too had had a crush on. "He protected her from him, sort of."

"I just hope Casey has the strength to do this." Edwin and Lizzy sat thinking about Casey's perdicament and Derek's promise.

~~~MEANWHILE~~~

Derek let go of Casey, only to find her yawning and close to falling. "Did you eat yesterday?" Casey blushed a little.

"I ate breakfast." Derek sighed and ran a hand through his hair before grabing Casey's hand and pulling her to the kitchen. "I just want to sleep Derek."

"You need to eat, if not for yourself, for Fred." Casey sat at the island close to dosing but giving Derek an odd look. Derek raised an eyebrow at the expression as he went about making pancakes. "My mom called both Edwin and Marti, Fred during her pregnancy." Casey nodded at the explanation.

"Where's Mom?" Casey said as she watched Derek cut up pecans into the batter.

"Nora and Dad are away at some Lawyer convention, remember?" Casey nodded before getting to her feet. She swayed before falling down, taking the stool she had been sitting on with her. "Are you ok?" Derek said helping the brunette to sit up.

"I think I'm gonna be sick." Derek grabbed the waste basket so Casey could heave bile into it. He rubbed her back with the hand that wasn't holding her hair. She sat against the island as he took of the pancake after getting her a glass of water.

"Better?" Casey nodded, before trying to get up. Derek caught her before she fell and helped her onto her stool. Casey looked at the pancakes in disgust. "how about toast?" Casey brightened a little at the idea.

"Hey Derek?" Derek looked at her and noticed a blush. " My dad helped my mom with her... pains but do you remember what your mom did when her..." Derek encouraged Casey to continue. Casey took a deep breath, "herbreastshurt." Derek stared at Casey for a moment before blushing too.

"Dad would..." _Derek's stuttering is adorable_,_ although it's nice to see he's human_, Casey thought. "He was the one to help... relax... her muscles." the toast just popped up and Derek put some raspberry jelly on for Casey. "So do you want me to drive you to school?" Casey bit into her toast before answering.

"If you don't mind. But we need to get Liz and Ed up." Casey said, taking another bit.

"I'll get them and Marti up. Do you feel up to making their lunches?" Casey nodded before trying to get up, only to be caught by Derek, again. "I'll bring the ingredients to you." Casey smiled gratefully and sat back down. Derek was about to leave the kitchen when Casey called to him.

"Derek," He turned to face the person he had sworn to protect. "Thank you, for the toast I mean."

"Don't mention it. Ever." Derek said light-heartedly before going to get their younger siblings.

**a/n:** I felt it was short so i'm adding on lol

Casey had just finished up when there was a knock on the door. Derek was still getting their three siblings up so Casey went to get the door. Feeling much better because of the toast she was able to make it to the door. As she opened it she gasped.

There in the door was her tall sandy-haired boyfriend. She gulped as she stared into his eyes. "Are you happy to see me Case?" He said taking a step into the house. Casey took a step back.

"J-just shocked..."she blurted out. "I mean I'm in my pajamas and I don't look that pretty." Sam cupped behind her hair and kissed her.

"I think it would be sexy if you wore that to school." He demanded rather than suggested. Casey slipped out of his hands.

"Yea but those school rules..." She laughed nervously, praying that Derek had heard the knock as well. Sam's arm found it's way around her waist.

"Just grab a sweater and some shoes and I can take you to school Case." He said, letting himself hold her a little to tightly. She let out a soft squeak and head toward her shoes. She put them on very slowly and grabbed her sweater, again making her time longer by checking it over for tears.

"Where are you going Casey?" Lizzy asked coming down the stairs in a pink striped sweater and jeans.

"I'm driving her to school today, Liz." Sam's voice said, cheerfully desiuged. Lizzy stopped on the platform.

"I thought you said you weren't going to let Derek drive us after he nearly hit the 18 wheeler." Casey's eyes lite up at the excuse."

"I guess it slipped my mind when Sam showed up." Sam turned to Casey and grabbed her arm in his grasp.

"You can trust Derek. He won't make the mistake again." Casey bowed her head in defeat as her last chance was gone.

"S-Sam's right. Just make sure you three sit in the back ok?" Lizzy nodded before looking on her shoulder.

"I forgot my backpack. Can you wait while I grab it Case?" Case shared a look with Sam and nodded. Sam wrapped his arms around Casey and kissed the top of her head.

"You're such a good girl." Sam was leaning around to kiss Case when the sound of Derek bounding down the stairs came.

"Sam, Buddy, What are you doing here?" He asked, making Sam lossen on Case a little.

"I came to pick up my girlfriend." Derek clenched his teeth at the term.

"i told her I'd show her a shortcut today. Maybe you can drive her tomorrow." He said lazily putting on his jacket.

"No, I think you can show her the shortcut tomorrow Derek." Sam said, pushing Casey toward the door. Casey looked at Derek pleadingly.

"But if I show her the shortcut, she can take you tomorrow." Sam seemed to ponder a moment before responding.

"But I'm already here, and Casey is ready to go." Derek looked at the brunette.

"Casey wouldn't wear that to school. Why not let her get comfortable dressed?" Derek said, pulling Casey behind him.

"Derek, if she's comfortable in that..."

"i'm not." Casey said, surprising the boys as well as herself. "I haven't been comfortable since that night," She continued gaining confidence but staying behind Derek. "All you've been doing is bruising me and threatening me and making me make out with you."

"I thought you liked my minty mouth." Sam said softly, trying to calm her down.

"I did, but ever since that minty mouth cover my screams, I've hated." She suddenly realized then and there that it wasn't only his mouth. "I hate you, your touch, you smell, everything. I hate you!"

"Case..."

"Don't call me that." Casey bit out. "Just get out. You aren't welcome here." Sam's eyes narrowed but he conseaded to leave.

"Alright Casey. But I think it's just your time of that month that's making you feel like this right now." With that he closed the door and Casey crumpled into Derek, sobbing for the relationship, for her baby but mostly for herself.

**A/N**: I know i have been forever with updating but i had it all written out on paper and lost those papers and kind of gave up but hey I'm back so :-P 2-13-10

R/R please


End file.
